Breaking Through The Boundaries chapt 1
by psychoglambert
Summary: When Adam leaves to go on a radio tour, things get complicated between Adam's, Sauli's, and Tommy's lives. The unexpected turns makes their lives more complicated than ever.


**Title:** Breaking Through The Boundries (chapter 1)

**Author: **psychoglambert

**Pairing: **Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff Adam Lambert/Kris Allen Sauli Koskinen/Tommy Joe Ratliff Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter Tommy Joe Ratliff/Longineu Parsons Sauli Koskinen/Katri Utala

**Summary: **Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, and Sauli Koskinen have wonderful, three-person relationship. One day, Adam must go on a radio tour and it cause a great effect in all of their lives. Read on, you'll enjoy.

**Rating: **M-18

**Note: **Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer: **This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

**1**

**Adam**

_I'll Make You Beg For Mercy_

Adam wakes up from his wet dream about his boyfriends, Tommy and Sauli.

"Fuck," he mutters, feeling his bare, hard, leaking cock rub against the black 1500-count duvet. Nothing like waking up with a hard-on. He turns to look at his two sleeping elfin boys, one sun-kissed, the other moon-kissed. Sauli has his tattooed arm slung over Tommy's neck, his head buried in Tommy's naked chest.

Adam runs his finger along Tommy's pale back, bringing his hand up to the shaven side of his head.

"What the hell?" Tommy murmurs sleepily. "Stop. I'm trying to sleep," he says, batting Adam's hand away.

_I know a way to get him up, _Adam thinks. He reaches into the top drawer of his end table, pulling out Tommy's 'special' lube. Adam smiles to himself knowing very well just how much Tommy enjoys the hot-and-cold sensation.

As he squeezes lube into his hand, he hears Sauli start to stir awake.

"Adam?" Sauli asks. "What are you doing?"

Adam looks up from spreading the lube around his fingers. "Fucking," he explains. "I woke up with a hard-on and I need to fix it."

Sauli growls. "Ooo, _seksikäs_ baby."

As Sauli watches, fingering himself, Adam takes one of his lubed fingers and places it by Tommy's tight hole. "Gonna hurt ya real good, baby," Adam whispers as he pushes past the tight ring of muscles and into Tommy's ass.

Tommy moans as Adam pushes his finger against the inner wall of Tommy's ass, kissing the back of his neck.

"More," Tommy moans, pushing himself onto Adam's finger to the knuckle.

Adam gently slips another finger in Tommy, scissoring his way inside. As Tommy relaxes into him, Adam can feel the tight muscles go loose, opening up an invitation for him.

"Yes, baby, yes," Adam whispers in Tommy's ear. "So open for me, so good."

"_Olen valmis,_" Sauli whispers, touching Adam's shoulder gently.

Tommy gives Adam a puzzled look over his shoulder. "What did he say? I don't speak blah-blah."

"Tommy," Adam scolds. "He told us he's ready," he tells Tommy with a sexy look at Sauli.

Adam gently adds another finger to the two already shoved up Tommy's ass. "How do you feel?" Adam asks him.

"Fucking ready to get off...fuck!" Tommy screeches the last word as Adam starts to grind his fingers in a circular pattern inside him.

Adam nuzzles the back of Tommy's neck. "You okay, baby?" he asks.

"Fuck, yes," Tommy breathes into his pillow.

Sauli crawls over Tommy to reach Adam. He lays behind Adam, grabbing the lube. While Adam focuses on making Tommy feel the most he can, Sauli lubes up his fingers and starts to rub around Adam's hole.

Adam moans, pushing his ass back towards Sauli and spreading his legs. "Fuck me," he whispers, shoving his fingers in and out of Tommy's ass. Adam feels Sauli's fingers pushing inside him, the tight ring of muscles stretching and straining against the three fingers up his ass.

Adam moans. "Sunshine! God that feels good," Adam says as he spreads his legs wide, loving the sweet taste of pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Tommy turns his head towards Adam, and says something very quietly.

"What was that, Pretty Kitty?" Adam asks as he drives his three fingers in and out of Tommy.

Tommy whispers in Adam's ear, "I want to ride you so badly, it hurts." He adds a little moan at the end that sends all the blood in Adam's body straight to his cock.

Adam growls and turns his head to bite Sauli's shoulder. "Pretty Kitty needs us," he murmurs in Sauli's ear. "And I have a little surprise for him," Adam adds with a sexy growl and a nip to Sauli's earlobe.

Sauli pulls his fingers out of Adam's ass and reaches around to Tommy. "Oh, Thomas. So _kaunis_ for us. So _valmis_."

Adam pulls his slick fingers out of Tommy's ass and stands up to give him room to lay down.

Sauli reaches over to the nightstand to grab some black material object off the top of it. He walks over to Tommy and unfolds the bunched up material in hand. Adam's breath hitches in his lungs as he watches Sauli tie a blindfold over Tommy's eyes.

Tommy grabs Sauli's hands that are proceeding to tie the blindfold. "Adam? I wanna see you guys! C'mon!" he wines.

Adam walks over to Tommy and places a kiss on his forehead. "Baby, we'll take it off when it starts to get too much for you. But for now I want you to be blind to what we're doing. It'll be like a guessing game for you. Okay?" Adam consoles Tommy.

"Okay," Tommy agrees, "but only for a short time. Not for the whole time." Tommy gives Adam a wary glance.

"Like I said, babe, like I said," Adam tells him.

As Sauli ties the blindfold over Tommy's eyes, Adam squeezes lube into his hand and rubs it on his cock. Sauli comes over gives Adam's cock a tight squeeze before climbing into the bed with a moaning Tommy.

Adam walks over to the bed, dick throbbing in anticipation. He crawls onto Tommy's back, rubbing his thick cock over his ass. _God, yes! _Adam thinks. _I've been waiting so long..._

While Sauli plays with Tommy's hard, pink nipples, Adam lines up his cock to Tommy's pale little ass, licking the back of his neck. Underneath Adam, Tommy shudders, needing, wanting more.

With a little surprised squeak from Tommy, Adam pushes his thick cock past the ring of muscles circling Tommy's hole. As he slides his dick in the warm heat, Adam's eyes close in pleasure. He pushes his hips forward, burrowing his cock deep into Tommy. Adam elicits a sexual moan from Tommy that sends a shiver of pleasure to his cock, and Adam thrusts his hips forward. Then, pulling back, he grinds into Tommy harder.

"I'll make you beg for mercy, bitch," Adam growls into Tommy's ear, knowing very well how much Tommy enjoys it when Adam calls him a bitch. Or slut. Or anything else kinky. _Tommy's just like that,_ Adam thinks to himself.

In response to Adam's name-calling, Tommy pushes back onto Adam with such force it sends both of them sliding backwards on the sheets. "You whore," Tommy whispers in Adam's ear. "You know just how much I like that, and you use me like a toy," Tommy spits. "And I fuckin' love it!" Tommy shouts the last word, making Adam jump.

_Wow, _he thinks. _Tommy and his kinks._

While Tommy is busying himself trying to get every inch of Adam's cock buried in his ass, Adam turns his head towards Sauli and whispers, "I want to surprise him now. I think we should take off the blindfold." Sauli nods. "_Kyllä,_" Sauli whispers back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tommy says loudly. "Are you planning to murder me with this blindfold on? That would be super creepy! I wouldn't be able to see what you where you were going to cut! Or if you would strangle me!" Tommy ends with a excited giggle. "You guys!"

Adam gives Sauli a _What the fuck?_ look. Sauli just shakes his head. "Whatever," he mutters.

Adam reaches over to Tommy and slips the blindfold over his blonde fringe. "No baby. I could not do something like that to you. Now stop being weird." Adam kisses Tommy's pink lips. "I love you," Tommy slurs into Adam's mouth.

"I love you too," Adam says, touching the side of Tommy temple. "Now let's get this show on the road," Adam says with an evil little grin and a sexy roll of his hips.

Adam motions for Sauli to sit on the bed, back resting against the headboard. He throws him the lube. "Get nice and slick for Pretty Kitty. He's going to get the fuck of his life," Adam growls. He sits down beside Sauli, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Sunshine," Adam whispers in Sauli's ear.

"I love you too, Adam," Sauli says, looking deep into Adam's eyes. He gives Adam a smile that warms his heart, and places a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Adam brings Tommy closer to them with a flick of his finger, but when Tommy comes towards them headfirst, Adam shakes his head.

"No, no, Glitterbaby. I want your pretty little ass," Adam tells him. Tommy turns around so he's sitting on Sauli's and Adam's laps, their two leakng dicks pressing into his back. Adam brings Tommy's ass close to Sauli's and his own dicks, and places the head of his cock on Tommy's hole. He motions for Sauli to come closer, and he places a hand on Sauli's cock, bringing it next to his. Tommy turns his head to see what they're doing, but Adam whispers, "We'll take care of you, Tommy. Don't worry."

Adam takes both his and Sauli's cocks into his hands, placing them at the entrance of Tommy's hole.

"Baby?" Adam says. "This might hurt a little, but I want you to feel the most pleasure you can. If it's too much just tell us, okay?" Adam asks him.

"Yeah, yeah, just fuck me already!" Tommy spits.

Adam slowly enters Tommy, Sauli right beside him. He can feel Tommy's muscles stretching around the head of their dicks, light pressure pressing him against Sauli. Slowly Adam slides both of them up into Tommy's ass, the pressure growing with every movement. Tommy gasps, back arching up.

"You okay, Thomas?" Sauli asks, his Finnish accent thick with the pleasure coarsing throughout his body.

"Mmmuuuuhhh..." Tommy mutters incoherently, sitting down harder on their cocks. Adam and Sauli's dicks press far into the warm heat of Tommy's ass. The pressure against Adam's dick is almost too much for him to bear. He can feel the slick wetness of Sauli rubbing next to him, pleasuring Tommy. _God, I have to piss,_ Adam thinks suddenly. His face pales as he relizes he won't be able to hold it for much longer. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ Adam wonders. Then a sly idea came upon him. _What if I pissed in Tommy? _Adam almost comes just at that thought. He grabs Tommy's hips and pulls him down on their dicks, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist. Adam holds on to Tommy and moves his body up and down, so he's almost fucking bouncing on their cocks. Tommy groans in pleasure, crying out moans.

"Yes! Fuck that fucking motherfucker was right on my spot! Oh God, yes!" Tommy moans loudly.

Adam relaxes his lower body muscles, putting his plan to action. He can feel the pressure of his over-active bladder pushing against his inner organs. Adam stays still as the urine comes leaking out of his cock, and then pushes it out forcefully. Sauli looks over at him, eyebrows raised in question.

Tommy stops moaning and looks behind him. "What the fuck? Adam? Are you fucking pi-" his words cut off as he feels the warmth grow inside of him.

Adam pushes his urine out in a stream inside Tommy, some leaking out of Tommy's stretched hole onto the bedsheets. Sauli starts to moan, grinding up against Adam's sensitive cock stuffed inside Tommy's hole.

Adam gives a few more forceful thrusts, trying to get it all out. He starts to thrust inside Tommy's abused hole, rubbing against Sauli's cock, urine, precome, and lube slicking the way. The wet slapping sound of skin hitting skin almost brings Adam over the edge. He wraps his arms around his two beautiful boyfriends, muttering agaisnt Tommy's back, "I'm gonna come."

Tommy sinks down as far as he can on the two cocks stretching him to the limit. "Ride it out, baby, hurt me," he whispers.

Adam growls between his ground-together teeth, "You slutty little bitch, you whore," as Tommy bounces up and down on their laps. Adam feels Sauli tighten up beside him, and he lays a hand on the small of his back, feeling the tightly wound muscles there. "Let it out, sexy," he tells Sauli in a whispering purr.

Adam lays his head back as he feels Sauli expode deep into Tommy's ass, hot come filling him. Adam reflexively tightens his muscles as he can feel his own orgasm coming. He rides it out in Tommy's ass, thrusting harder until Tommy cries out in pain. He buiries himself deep inside and shoots his come far up Tommy's ass, every muscle in his body clenched.

"Relax," Sauli whispers beside him.

When Tommy goes still on their dicks, Adam presses a kiss to his back. "Give in to it," he tells him.

Adam watches Tommy tense up and then bounce on their cocks, and go still once again as his hot, white come streams out onto the black duvet, forming a filmy white puddle. Tommy groans, resting back against Adam and Sauli.

"That was the best sex we've had in a long time," Sauli says quietly.

Adam looks over at his two elfin boys, both red and sweaty. "I agree," he tells them.

As Adam and Sauli slowly pull out of Tommy, come and urine drip out of his stretched hole.

Tommy moans. "Son-of-a-bitch, I hurt." He looks down at the come-covered duvet. "I think that needs a washing, Adam!" he laughs.

Adam grins at Tommy, pulling both Sauli and him into a hug. "I think so too, but for now let's go get cleaned up. 'Kay?"

Sauli nods. "Yes, please! Then my morning juice!" he tells Adam enthusiastically.

Adam grins at the Finn. "Okay, I love you."

"We love you too!" Sauli and Tommy both say at once, both with big smiles on their faces. They envelope him in a giant hug.

"Now I need some whiskey," one of them mutters against Adam's chest.

_Don't need to figure that one out._


End file.
